Past Games
VC Catz -- 1999 Rumor circulates that there is a panther roaming the hills around Vista City. Huge cat tracks, the remains of small animals found butchered, a hand full of sightings all keep people on edge and looking. The detectives are pouring over a strange break in, someone went to a lot of trouble to break into a meat market, stole very little, and left about $2000.00 in strange gold coins on the counter. That evening they are brought a cloaked man. One Diter by name. He is a Leoman, a cat man. They manage it solve the "panther" case, but have another. Diter is very similar (with the exception of species) to Dr. Detier Klaus, a doctor missing for about the same time that Diter claims to have been in the area. A search of The Doctor's office turns up a strange unreadable book. Diter claims it to be a spell book he himself lost many years ago. A trip into the hills about VC also finds the place Diter said he first found himself. On the way up they encounter MIB agents that manage to blow the site sky high and the magic Level in VC off the charts. Random events are happening all over the city the Mana Storm. They so fail to stop the magic flow that they make it worse. Two more people from VC-Prime vanish, Panther Walks With Him, the Local Shaman and Sonja Traveler, one of the detectives. In their place are two more people from Diter's family. Leaur, a wife of his and Seelein a daughter of the clan. The wide open gate allows other affects as well. A live T-rex, a hippo in a pool, Biblical healing during a Pentecostal revival meeting, The Rats, and transformations a plenty. The cops run around trying reign in the madness. The whole city gets closer to the Know and ammo sales peak. The Leomans are staying with the Ashbys as the Mana Storm has things out of hand. The girls are getting out of hand as well as tween-aged Mikki Ashby and her BBFs proceed to make a mockery of national security with Seelein. They get more help at the local disabled Veteran's Home in the person of Papa Joe. Diter using psionic healing skills restored Joe's hands, making him capable of doing magic again. Diter reversed many of the effects of the storm and Joe uses Voodun rites to make people forget. One who is not going to forget is Cindy Crawford the cheetah girl. As the team assembles old friends of Dr. Klaus Dr. Steven Strange and Dr. Jerold Saille are added to the roster They work with Papa Joe and the Indian emergency back up Shaman Standing Bear to find a way to get the lost people on both sides back Diter also uses his psionic abilities to restore Rebecca Stevens, who had a mad science robotic arm. The group moves to Black Lake for a little separation after the public gets wind of the "cat people". Steve turns the tables by hiring the worst of the yapping dogs to guard the Leomans' right to privacy. Gene Sylow instead of barking at the B-13 types barks for them. The Indians still with a contact to the other side via Panther Walks with him guard the gate. Meanwhile... Sonja and Panther Walks With Him arrive in the Clan compound of the Shambella Clan. They find Dr. Detier Klaus in good condition. They are informed that help is on the way. Before the help arrives PWWH falls into a deep coma after warning Sonja to cooperate with the Greyhawkens. His soul bound on the other side is too far from him. The three people are taken across the Eyrian Empire in a flying ship. They get to see several sights along the way, learning that this world is one of great magic and many different kinds of people. Coran the Golden, and his Grandson Julian the Healer are among them Julian is Sonja's main guide. They switch ships and dive down the gate. On VC-Prime the coming of the ship is waited for. they arrive in Black Lake, The Ashbys are regenerated and rejuvenated, Steve loses his bionic limbs. They load everyone up and after a brief stop to play on the Moon, they arrive in Area 51 for a diplomatic con fab. The basics of a Lost Persons Treaty are hammered out. Before the Greyhawkens leave Team Alpha attacks in force attempting to destroy the Starplinker and the aliens. They fail. VC Rats -- 1999 to Present The Mana Storm associated with VC-Catz turns 1000 violent criminals into Rats. After a confrontation at J&J Distributors the known Rats some 250 are loaded into a truck and taken to Black Lake. There Diter is using his spells to try and reverse the curse. He has few uses of the spell a day, it is going to a long process and not every rat responds to the spell. He also requires they confess to any crimes they have committed. When the Vigilant arrives Julian turns The Rats back into men. He lays the malediction on them that if they engage in crime again they will revert to rats. Some have proven weak and indeed turned back again. An ongoing circumstance. Mickey the Rat is one such. The situations with the rats led to the VC Mini Mill game and to several incidents in other games. Mancuso Heights was founded to deal with those cursed criminals that could not keep their noses clean. VC Bo Peep -- 2001 An Ane from a parallel universe is shot down. Remains of the Ane craft pose a serious threat to Earth and must be removed. She lays low for six months. The Bureau makes contact with a strangely nature-tuned woman named Amalthea Skywatcher. Team Alpha attacks the Ane Frigate picking her up and gets its legs cut off. The Galan Database is left behind. This runs concurrent to and entangled in VC Meteor Crisis. VC Meteor Crisis -- 2001 Pieces of the ship from VC Bo Peep threaten the world. Steven Ashby and comrades take high risk missions into space to stop the falling debris. All missions are successful, but at the cost of Deke Slayton 's life, and damage to the shuttle Atlantis. This runs concurrent to and entangled in VC Bo Peep. VC Vampire Stalkers -- 2002 Strange murders are stalking Vista City. The first was a woman found burned to death and quickly in the alley behind a flower shop. Tracing her back discovered a person with strange habits, and likely an identity thief and murderer herself. Then a man is killed outside of Mike's Bar and Grill. There are witnesses. One of them is a disheveled kid named Ed Finch. The man was shot with a shotgun and his flesh burned to powder before the witnesses eyes. Tracing him down proves that like the first victim he had some unsavory habits. Still murder is murder. The case moves into the realm of the SIS. About this time Simon Plotnik comes to the police station with claims that his life is threatened. A unassuming simple man that raises rabbits and works as a security guard on the night shift. Oh, did I mention he is a vampire? Investigations continue and Simon gets some police protection. The Detectives are starting to track down the killers. They find that Simon's house is being staked out. They stake out the stake out. It all comes to a head when the police capture the kill team, the remaining two assailants try to flee the scene. A high speed chase ensues. The killers have a collision resulting in a closed head injury for one and the other being shot. The illicit vampire hunters are processed through the 13th District Court. Their trigger man is criminally insane and warehoused in maximum security. The two survivors are induced into B-13. Robert Stalk is working the Warp Drive Project. August LaFontaine is working in another Bureau 13 team, location unknown. Simon Plotnik AKA Samuel Penitent, the stalked vampire and general nice guy is given a new identity by Bureau 13 and a job as the VCPD night desk. VC Babylonian Astrologer -- 2002 Local celebrity Astrologer to the Stars Is taken over by a Babylonian god. The cops become aware of the case when a body delivers itself to the VCPD to report its murder. Investigation identified the body as Solomon Magistar, an Egyptian national. The trail of the body is traced back to the house of one Nickolus Millennium, local astrologer to the stars. A sordid tale of art theft and the trading of ancient artifacts is uncovered as the police try to track down Millennium on the run. It ends along the coast in a plunge into the water that no one figured on surviving. Millennium himself ended up at the Big Sur Mental Health Clinic in a persistent vegetative state. Cory Acosta and Skip Henkie survived with bruises. The primary artifact of the search, an ancient Babylonian cylinder seal was never recovered. As it was in the possession of Millennium it is feared lost in the sea. VC Mini Mill -- 2002 A gang of Rats steals a mini mill via credit card fraud to try and turn guns into artillery pieces they can handle. They get caught. This establishes that independent gangs of Rats are where a good many of the missing people had gone. Mancuso Heights is set up, and Mickey the Rat starts his pamphleteering efforts. VC Moon Shot -- 2003 Steven Ashby conspires and succeeds in getting back to the moon to retrieve a warp shuttle left by the Ane History Scouts. Steve and crew visit Mars, go faster than light and talk Galan into a real first contact. The World is Changed. The Warp Drive Project is founded. VC Demonic Bank Robbers -- 2003 Mayor Matthew Simons fires the SIS. Shortly thereafter a coven of evil magicians the Brotherhood of the Apocalypse uses a demon to break into a Wells Fargo Bank. The SIS in the person of the Mancuso Detective Agency tracks down the clues including a trip to San Diego to ID a tattoo. With the death and insanity toll rising they finally get a break in evidence the Coven was trying to destroy. They find Brother Job, a monk that had escaped from the Coven had evidence to put them all away. The also learn the Mayor Simons had made a dark pack with the Coven to win the election. VC Ghost Earl -- 2003 The ghost of Earl Harvy a detective killed in the SIS squad room appears to Sonja Moody while Tony McKenzie is getting Bureau 13 training. Elise Harconi medium recommended by Papa Joe allows the ghost to tell its story and rest. VC Big Foot -- 2003 Something monstrous is stalking the campers on Mt. Shasta. A huge animal comes out of the dark, rips up tents, and damages vehicles then vanishes into the woods. The mystery is chased for two camping seasons. Numerous false leads and red herrings have both the NCTA Sheriff and the VCPD running around trying to find leads. They even solve a number of cold cases they didn't know existed. It brings them no closer to the main mystery. Hair is found, it tests as brown bear. A camper shots the creature to little effect. All attempts to track the creature end back at the same pond with no exit. Even shamanistic efforts are in vain as there is nothing spiritually disturbed at the site. Even video is gotten from the Vista City Midnight Stalkers. The break comes when wildlife cameras are placed around the pond. An image of the "creature' being lifted out by helicopter is caught. The chopper is tracked down and a bust made at an isolated warehouse. The "bigfoot" is a small mecha artistically draped in bear hides. All involved at the site are captured, Evil Nogano tried to scare the NCTA off mount Shasta to search for diamonds based on an old geological report, a mistaken report. Nogano denies responsibility and gets off the hook when a VP falls on his sword. No diamonds after all. VC Lost Dutchman Phoenix -- 2003 An explosion in a NamCor Developments lab. Leads the detectives to a lost and confused Phoenix. She is traced back to Cyberdyne. After much run around by Cyberdyne's ever unhelpful staff the "egg" is traced to a secret Cyberdyne project in the Superstition Mountains and the "Lost Dutchman Mine". B-13 agents arrive to witness the camp obliterated by a second Phoenix. With the help of The Superstitions team the Phoenixes are transported to Black Lake and successfully returned to Greyhawke by Helenanna. Cyberdyne takes it on the nose as the responsible party. It is sold to other interests. The case involved the first contact with The Superstitions, another B-13 team. It also helped map out the operations of Team Alpha after the day of reckoning. Two agents were picked up on the road to take the Phoenixes to Black Lake, one spilled his tale of woe. VC Centaur -- 2004 Helenanna, who met Steven Ashby in The Olde Phoenix Inn comes to his home world seeking help for an extra dimensional threat that proves to be robots from a possible VC future of a cyberpunk nature. Steve gets her big guns, a monster is killed in Black Lake and The White Republic of the Northwest militia attacks the camp. Helenana returns with guns and the two Phoenixes. VC Grave Digger -- 2006 Walking worms are eating bigots. Two men are stripped of flesh. One in the Eternal Elms Cemetery, Robert Bean, Ex KKK turned federal witness. He was found dead across the grave of Renee DuBoes. Chester Muland AKA "The Mook" was found dead on the street down the block from the Shady Lady, stripped of flesh. Pimp with a bigoted streak and a membership in a racist organization. Checking out the grave it was Renee DuBoes: Age: 42 Sex: Female Race: Negro, Cause of death: Exposure. She was found dead in her ramshackled house surrounded by burnt out candles in 1952. Papa Joe's comment on seeing the picture was it was a dark red rite that he should not explain, and could not without consequences, but it was dark, and evil mojo. A visit to the site of her shack proved spooky, very spooky. Something malevolent is there. The last family to live in the house built over the site left back in the 1960s and it has never been successfully sold or lived in since. Later the next year the killings started again with a pair of skinheads. The investigation was reponed with an exmination of the property. Gross notes. The garage is run down as you might expect from a house empty for 30 years. The house does not look that run down. The back door is open. The hasp has been broken off the crawl space hatch as well. There is no broken concrete that can't be explained by age. Cracks only, no displacement. The lawn is roughly cut and uncared for. The city comes about about twice a year and cuts it in the summer. A search of the yard. No disturbed Earth. A weed pipe and leaves of weed are found scattered in the back yard. A trail of weed going Northwest pointing at the back door about ten feet long. It is highly scattered as if dropped from a bag on the run. No bag is found. The inside was 1960s all the way. The living room floor is covered in business cards from real estate agents. They date from the 60s forward. The curtains on one window are down. The kitchen has a broken glass on the floor. The master bedroom is another matter. A skeleton lies face down on the bed, a bit of blood having soaked into the covers around it. Dead creepy crawlys littler the bed and floor. On the dresser are two sets of clothing, one male, one female. Also stacked near by is a bag of junk food, and carton of wine coolers. Two bags of weed are also on the dresser Rene DuBoes has turned herself in to something called a Marchdever. In seeking justice she has gone too far. VC The Devil's Watch -- 2006 An evil pocket watch transports Dr. Benjamen Patric Carver from 1878 to the present. He got it from one Mortimer Cubbens, evil guy that died in his care. The watch is contained in the vault of James Smythe. VC Mother Eater -- 2007 Something is eating Mothers as it moves north. The monster, a bogyman called a Höllekind, a shape shifting thing that can appear as a helpless child is tracked down and killed. The beast's trail leads back to San Diego and a murdered Mexican woman. The Vista City SIS teams up with the Santa Annas to crack the case. It ends in a firefight to the death at the Santa Annas' farm. Coven X is possibly identified as "Team E" recognized by a goathead pendant. They could be associated with the male group that engineered the demonic bark robberies. VC Magic Plague -- 2008 An investigation into a growing magic plague. They are warned by the Ghost of Sonja Moody's Grandmother. The investigation ends in a climatic battle in the Sinai Desert with a demon from Greyhawke. the Healing Wave quickly follows. VC Vulcan Rescue 2008 The Vulcan Rescue VC What Missing Mummy -- 2008 The the wake of the Healing Wave The mummy of Annarati a 12th Dynasty Egyptian noblewoman and priestess, is missing from Northern California Polytechnic's little Museum. Investigation indicates that someone broke out of the museum, not in. After a brief search the cops learn that a near naked bald woman was taken to Vista City General Hospital as a mental case. Annaratri got better. Her husband Akenraten never remarried all his long 53 years. His tomb was known. It was his spell of longing activated by the divine power of Coran that brought her back. She was transfered to the Big Sur Mental Health Clinic mainly so the telepaths there could communicate with her and teach her how to deal with the modern world. She has since returned to the college to "work" as an expert in ancient Egyptian culture. VC Warp Technology -- 2008 Rescue the trapped Vulcans from their disabled ship. Russia loses control of an Anti-mater plant and Star City (Zvyozdny gorodok) is destroyed. Therilan comes out. VC Election Matters -- 2008 Angelo with the assistance of his computer people bust a possible election fraud. VC Batty Betty -- 2008 Angelo Mancuso finds a bat girl on his lawn. He takes her in and gets some food in her. She has run away from a secret government facility run by The Shop. In the process of discovering The Shop it is revealed that Rusty the Dog is also a Shop creation. Several Shop locations are discovered and more genetic experiments. Angelo manages to get himself over exposed and is retired by Bureau 13. Betty the bat-girl is adopted by the Ashbys. Bureau 13 continues to probe The Shop. VC Seeking the Shop -- 2009 The Batty Betty game morphs into Seeking The Shop. The SIS and friends make a concerted effort to locate the leaders of this rogue group and bring them to justice. Along the way they dredge up Manitou in Michigan, a robotics genius in Kansas, and the VC-Prime native Ane, as well as more examples of the The Shop's tinkering with the Human genetic code.. The long grueling effort finally ends in a Federal Court room and the guilty parties sent up the river for the rest of their lives. VC Demon Hunters -- 2009 The new players in the SIS Reggie Harris and Jane Kennedy are sent to investigate a weird murder. A beautiful woman Samantha Deering by name has been impaled to the altar of a Catholic Church with a strange Tibetan artifact. Things get weirder when the woman disintegrates the minute the artifact is withdrawn. What follows is a trail of sexual excess that touches the top levels of Vista City money and politics. Reputations are ruined and careers ended. Things heat up with the Tibetan Artifact is stolen right out of the VCPD evidence room. Magic was used to confuse and blind the staff. However the thieves missed Mickey the Rat. With magic being used against them the SIS turned to Professor James Smythe. Using his skills they tracked down the artifact and those that had it. The trail ended in the Superstition Mountains with a man hunt on horse back. The anti climatic end came with the perps peacefully surrendered. Tenzin Explained: "In the time the Western world identifies as the 11th century,certain men made effort to make magic their own. The summon deamons,creatures of spirit that lack bodies. One for each of the sins they saw as critical, what you call the seven deadly sins. Those seven deamons took bodies from the living, possessing them and driving out the rightful souls. Then they set about corrupting mortals in their particular sin. Some of the deamons went through repeated bodies. Anger is hard to find, it has worn so many. Each worked ot imprint magic with the corrupted force they gained as the brought more mortals to damnation and destruction. "In 1618, the demon of lust took the body of a virtuous young woman named Elzibet Grimm. Elizbet died then. The murder was committed long before any of us where born. The deamon wore her flesh like a suit of clothing. Elizbet's body proved tough and enduring. In this time she had the identity of Samantha Deering. There never was such a mortal person. "20 years ago my fellow monks and I discovered the plot to corrupt magic. I was sent forth to stop the Demons. One I found last year. The Damon of Sloth was not hard on the body he had worn since 1807. We trapped him, and took the stolen body away. That was the body you found last year. We have come to cast the Damon of Lust back into the Hell from which it came. Five more are at large, we have the means to find them, to stop them. Lust has yet to be forced back into Hell. Mishandled the Damon can break free of the Kila to possess again." Tenzin and his accomplices did not go down for murder. They prove to the court that Deering was indeed an evil being in the shape of a woman. Five more of these things exist to be found. (Note: Since these events the other five demons have been run to ground and destroyed by various means.) VC Alien Crash -- 2010 An alien saucer with body crashes into George Samson's garage. Investigations prove the saucer a fake, and the alien a bad genetic mash up. However Samson gets away with several million dollars in claims and artistic rights payments. It is discovered that Samson and the insurance employee that paid the claim over eagerly are identical. More "Samsons" are found. Clues lead to an abandoned minuteman missile command center. Within are found the Cloning Chambers and the 1990s Grade Artificial Intelligence computer that is running the show. Edmond turns out to be the creation of a Mad Science type. Raymond Carson and a Dr. Jymkill Dare. They set him up to run the cloning chambers. Their purpose in this was never made clear. However they brought in the modern hardware and pushed the machine over the P/D limit. Both men stopped coming. Jymkil Dare was murdered by Raymond Carson. Carson was declared not guilty by reason of buck-nuts crazy and is incarcerated at the Ring Lake Ranch. Therilan examined Raymond Carson. He was not pathologically insane. It is his contention that Dr. Dare was taken over by an alien presence (Vegan Infiltrator) that substantially altered his personality and moral standards. Dare built the cloning chambers and the goat people. The first two didn't work at all, the third lived only minutes. When Dr. Dare stated he need to work on live Human subjects to find out what was wrong, and acquired one (George Samson's wife.) Carson killed him. He went total mad scientist and tried to stab Carson with a knife when Carson was trying to stop him. Carson took the rap rather than reveal what they had been doing. VC China Negotiations -- 2010 Therilan wishes to stop reaming China in the China-Ane unwar before she has to start shooting. The source of the problem being China's not so secret attempt to buy Ane from Kenya. The US President, First Lady and Neil Armstrong get a lift to El Nanth. Scientists are dropped at El Nanth, Aneilogs make an appearance. The Chinese problem becomes moot when the Peoples' Republic government falls apart and its remains are increasingly ignored. The Red Army finds its weapons don't work. Those that have found there way into the hands of citizens do; inconvenient that. Various provinces and cities strike out on their own. Tibet, Taiwan, Hong Kong and Manchu declare themselves independent at once. Inner Mongolia and Outer Mongolia are in negotiations to reunite. Several leading nations, including the US are left looking rather embarrassed trying to stick the shattered parts back together when they didn't even like the Chinese government. Ane Diplomacy ensues. VC Yugo Getter -- 2010 An unknown person is stealing Yugos. Yea the crappy little cars from the late 80s. This person is willing to commit theft, fraud, and even murder to get the cars and cover his trail. Investigation tracks down a crazy man near Eugene, Oregon that thinks he can raise Marshal Tito from the grave by starting 13 Yugos with the blood of a Greek virgin. The magical text he is following isn't, it is a snarky bit of Slavic satire. He is just a crazy guy. Pity that doesn't make anyone less dead. VC Precocious Lamb -- 2010 Danial Lamb (Fogg) arrives at the Warp Drive Project with a lot of knowledge about warp drive, one hell of a native talent with computers and robotics, and a tale of a strange man. This leads the project to discover Chevy Impala and his damaged warp drive ship. The ship is recovered, Danial and Chevy are added to the team. Daniel Lamb becomes part of the Project Dream Team. This is himself, Ed Finch, and Cristina Finch. The crack force fields and anti-gravity. VC Superstition Mountains -- 2011 A solar storm causes the Aurora Borealis to be seen over the Superstition Mountains. Local magic goes wonky. Spirits get frisky and some 300 zombies and an unknown caster apparently from the last time this happened get up and start walking to the Southeast. The Zombies are quickly put down. While looking for more Zombies a squad of troops, and Sonja (again) are exchanged for Greyhawkens. The confrontation with the unusual guests manages to not escalate to violence and they are taken in under the Lost Persons Treaty. The true nature of the magical situation becomes known when further discussions are started with Molly Abba; sparked by returning the current crop of Dimensional inversion refugees. VC-Earth is going to have a magical breakout it is only a matter of time. The only questions are how bad and when? In the spirit of making it less bad Willis and Family form Astral Flame, a band of non Human Greyhawkens to make the idea of being not Human acceptable. Betty Ashby jumps Willis' bones. One of the deciding factors in starting the band. VC Little Green Men -- 2011 Dannon Wright, TV Anchorman claims he was abducted by Little Green Men in a Volkswagen micro bus. This turns out to be a malicious prank orchestrated by his wife to make him look stupid and drunk. It failed. The case was turned over to Federal authorities once it was plain it was a kidnapping, not a drunk with an active imagination. Mr. Wright declined to press any charges, but used the incident in Divorce Court to obtain a settlement very much in his favor. That is his ex got kicked to the curb. Dannon Wright might sound like a newsbot with a mind that is mud-puddle deep, but he is not. VC The Metas -- 2012 A series of events drops a number of people into the Vista City Earth. Suzy, Molly, Amelia, and Cat Killer a small dragon are found. Raphael is also found in a separate incident. The commonality is these events happen on Mount Shasta. VC Incubus Summoner -- 2011 The SIS is investigating several women that claim to have been assaulted by an invisible assailant. Papa Joe is able to catch one creature, but assaults continue and are growing. Marcus Fox, in prison for the Demonic Bank Robberies, sends a letter to Chief Moody threatening horrible consequences unless he is freed. The investigation calls in more help. The focus shifts from the piecemeal catching of single demons to finding the artifact that is summoning them and destroying same. Fox is of the opinion they cannot. The The Congregation for the Doctrine of the Faith the Holy SWAT team and Raphael are asked to help Papa Joe deal with the demons. (The Church Fathers get a bit of a shock on the cloud walk) In a run down of Fox's properties the object is located along with several magical artifacts and a Faun girl he had magically enslaved. While her bosses natter and gromish over what to do Julie Richards takes the bold step of calling Anthony, a locally available primal being to take out the device. He does so. Bosses are shocked. Julie does not care. At the same time Fox died in horrible agony in his prison cell. From all indications his soul was dragged to Hell. Incidentally Micheal Flynn is introduced to the idea of holy magic and performs his first spells. One of which gets him assaulted by boobies. VC Old Time Religion -- 2012 Father Micheal Flynn raised a child from the dead and all heck breaks loose. The Vatican swoops in to contain and protect Flynn. They get him to Rome. Julian is called at FLynn's suggestion as someone that might be able to explain. Julian's arrival In Glory shakes Pope Benny Dick and he flees the office. He will resign a month latter. (Meta:' I love when life hands me game moves) Flynn asks Julian if he can take him to meet Jesus. After some thought Julian says he can. A spooky trip through The Stacks leads to the Temple in Jerusalem and an interview with Yehoshua. The resulting interview tape results in the Yehoshua Video. Flynn quits the Church right there in his heart. They lost the message. It is Jesus he cares about, not Rome. Flynn is not the only person doing instant cures. The uploaded Yehoshua Viseo starts pulling people out of the woodwork. Julian helps Flynn acquire a headquarters/hideout he can work from without getting mobbed. The Enlightenment Movement gets started. Continued in VC Enlightened/Unenlightened. VC Street Fight -- 2012 (AKA Vista City Dragon) A dimesional intrusion drops a Dragon and the Centaur it is fighting into the streets of Vista City, incidentally in the middle of a gang rumble. There is mayhem. The dead and wounded liter the street, The Centaur is located in the remains of a head shop that he inadvertently trashed staggering through it. Named Fenton the Black, while not a model of wit and grace he is not hostile to the locals either. The Dragon a blue called Lex is locdatedi na warehouse. Speicalists (Astral Flame and Raphael take the dragon alive. Orane recovers Office Hedovf's head (messily) Raphael heals the beast in exchange for a holy oath. Surprisingly, and thanks to the intervention of Micheal Flynn everyone survives, including the dead people. The prosecution decides to handle the matter with deporting the Dragon. The entire event is twisted like a bowel of pasta, the gang members "know nothing" as is typical. Fenton cannot recall who swung at who or who attacked first. There were bullet holes in his armor. The VCPD is not happy with the call. This is the first action by the to be created Department of Super Heroes. The FBI super SWAT team. Vista City Bandits -- 2012 A crime wave of usual robberies turns out to be the work of Meta Racoons. Genetically enhanced racoons that are larger and much smarter than the usual kind. Communication is established with the "Bandits". they are moved into better circumstaces. An investigation into the circumstaces of their creation find that a younger Nogano son was funding the work of a mad science type that was willing to go to any end to prove his discredited teacher correct. Well he did and he did. Both were "enticed" to return to the USA by Basha. Manocisu Nicao the Mad Scientist wigged out and is in protective custody. Nogano Jiro was murdered in prison: Suicide by goon. VC Indian County Ripper -- 2012 Violent murderer of women that leaves Zodiac like taunting letters for the police. The perp is a super cyborg created by Nogano. He is finally stopped after two murders. However he leaves a legacy of computer files and even after dying strikes out at the Nogano corporation. He managed to bring down the whole family forcing the principles to liquidate and go into hiding. Vista City Careless Children -- 2012 Three Teens disappear into an allegedly haunted house on Halloween night. The house once 666 Dybukk Avenue is a crumbling Victorian. Two members of the SIS Cory Accosta and Hilda Flieschenbaum; and Micheal Flynn enter in search of the kids. They find ample evidence of nefarious and supernatural dealings. They end up on the fourth floor attic, the house has no fourth floor. A further door takes them into Ugardan Manor outside of Seahaven on Greyhawke. They find the three teens, very scared and more than ready to go home. Some minor adventure in Seahaven that night they house with the Blackmanes On return they are prepared to deal with the place and Molly the ED meta Human from the DSH names the location as a portal to the House that Jack Built. An impossible to deal with deal. After clearing the House of anything might need rescue a magical stone barrier is placed around the house and a magic negating artifact installed in the hall. Vista City Ghost -- 2012 Steven Ashby sees the ghost of Deke Slayton in space. In the course of investigation he get Therilan. Her presence and sensor package invokes the Littleton Uncertainty Principle Once the sensors are turned off Deke makes an appearance. It seems he is stuck in space due to haivng died their and his body scattered and never buried. Therilan fires those sensors back up and gathers every bit of Human tissue in orbit she can find, filters the not Deke from the lot and gives Steve a box with about half a kilo of matter. Then Micheal Flynn, also along for the ride casts a reincarnation on the box. Deke appears as a young woman. Everyone, Flynn included, is shocked by the occurrence. Therilan is really getting her brain bent. Deke, now Donna Ashby (Nee Slayton) goes home with Steve to get her now female feet under her. Jennifer acts as female technical adviser. Donna decides that reestablishing an official presence as Deke Slayton is not necessary or advisable. She takes position as a "Human refugee" under the Lost Persons Treaty, All the old dogs down at the Warp Drive Project and the Corps of Discovery are clued into the deal. Some are more accepting than others. (ongoing) Vista City Weather Monster -- 2012 At the beginning of December it begins snowing hard. The snow does not let up as the inch count passes a foot and higher. Snow is falling at an inch an hour as the city grinds to a total halt. Investigation indicate the snowstorm has magical roots. It is centered on Mount Shasta and localized top this area. The pattern is anomalous and unmoving. It has roots in the recent jump in the breakout clock caused by the vanishing of Pyongyang NK. The City starts calling in all the outside help they can get. The Solar Patrol is asked to rescue trapped persons. The DSH sends literal muscle and all the magic they have. They even get Molly Abba who tries to stop the storm. She couldn't. She immediately teleported to Police Cchief Moody to inform him of the fact that something very powerful was driving this, what did he need? (Weather working is done nude, picture picture) The snowstorm lasted for twenty hours and dropped twenty inches of snow on the city. It was followed by an Earthquake that caused, or was caused by the collapse of the second cone on Mt. Shasta.. It was determined by an expedition to the half world with Raphael (who can get there) that the Shasta Dragon had died. All volcanoes have a Dragon. They are expressions of the spirit of the Earth somehow. In the process of this they rescued the Fauns encountered on the last trip here. Once this event happened the temperatures came back to normal and the snow started to melt. Due to major magical help it was directed into places it was needed, not into further damaging floods. Due to massive help Vista City was 90% restored by Christmas and only two lives where lost. Vista City Murder Cases -- 2013 Mickey the Rat fines a gold pool stick that opens a Pandora's box of open cases. Numerous murder and suicide victims are located, some dating back to the 1920s, located in the anaerobic waters of Little Bear Lake. *Several Mob hits dating back to the 40s *The suicide of a grade B silent film actress. *A Dagon cult murder. *A Rape, Murder, and dismemberment The main case that started it proves to be a twisted affair of mob "justice" a dimensional rift and what looks to be bad driving. Vista City Plane Crash -- 2013 A large private jet crashes into what is left of Vista City General Hospital. The situation quickly escalates as it is evident there is foul play involved. Wilbur Newton and his employees have been willfully and complexly murdered. In the course of a hair tearing investigation, caused mainly by Mr. Newton's cooperate arrangements, Newton and his people are raised from the dead. He reveals King's Row. The perpetrators have carefully hidden their tracks in a way that only vast amounts of money can accomplish. While the identity of the direct killer is known and he is in custody they are still tracking back the money and influence to get the spider at the center of the web, a Mr. George A Washington, member of King's Row. George A Washington was eventually pursued by heavy money to the point he commuted suicide rather than have his dirty laundry aired in public. His death resulted in an explosion of lawsuits over the remaining money, assuring that lawyers will get most of it. Vista City Big Uneasy Cop Crisis -- 2013 In the wake of the no lethal law the New Orleans police department resigns in mass. 78% of the force quits rather than have their toys taken away. The city government follows as it becomes apparent to the people that they don't really need them. We won't even discuss the rampant corruption, graft, and embezzlement that fills the whole of the government like a cancer. Many people are arrested. The Department of Super Heroes, the DEA and FBI move in to fill the law reinforcement gap while the local Constables are reorganized, and new hires are trained. Molly Suzy and Andy deal with a "crazy" vigilante that is not just killing bad people,he is making them turn themselves in afterward. The vigilante calling himself Fairy Godfather and dressing like Baron Samedi is briefly captured. He escapes after an interview reveals his purposes and reasons. Vigilante justice in the face of official corruption. He is still at large Vista City Enlightened/Unenlightened 2013 Micheal Flynn and his friends in the Enlightenment Movement face injurious persecution for being different, and shaking things up. Flynn investigates a strange murder of a Gifted woman in a Chicago Catholic Church by the priest. In the end helping clean out an infested Church in Chicago. Much to the distaste of the Chicago Police no changes were pressed. The causes of this and other similar cases including the destruction of an entire church in Oklahoma was traced down to increased demonic activity in the face of the enlightenment. The principle demon was destroyed by the DSH. Cases have slacked off since. A long talk with the Pope abut the future of religion. 2014 Michael Flynn is asked to aid on Greyhawke with a magically afflicted priest from Ireland c1066. He succeeds in saving the guy from being killed and has brought him back to Earth. We find that FLynn has not overcome is fear of a randy female. He Visits Raphael's home in Maltaarano Father Patric the temporally displaced priest speaks of a monastery in which an ancient copy of the Book of Enlightenment was rumored to lie. Flynn investigates with friends. They find the location has a ruined monastery that in the half world is not ruined. It appears when the weather is just right. They have entered it and discovered it peopled by Non-Catholic Christians that feared Rome might decide to burn them after it ran out of Cathars. Vista City Foodie Revolutionary -- 2013 Arson at The Haute Dog Stand Someone is tossing thermite bombs at foodie restaurants. To start with there were no suspects.It is noted that they mix their own thermite and have some knowledge of mechanical hacking. A "manifesto", a short rant really was sent to the Vista City Guardian. To wit: "i HATE FUCKING FOODIES, THEY WRECK MY FOOD. i HAVE JUST BEGUN TO FIGHT!! -- cHILD OF cHILD" Two additional restaurants were attacked. I Scream and Pepper, Mint, Paddies false leads were follow in terms of local food critics in the media. The last attack a termite mortar shell ended in a chase and the arrest of a department store dummy in a robot tricked out car. A pneumatic gun to launch termite bombs and a subspace remote control system. The perpetrator was found in Los Angeles, mainly by tracing back the car. He is a mad genius named Jody Byrd. Very mad, and very much a genius. He is currently being treated at Big Sur Mental Health Clinic. When he gets himself better he has a job at the Corps of Discovery Vista City Oklahoma City Threat -- 2013 A strange object is found in front of the Paseo Grill, located in Oklahoma’s historic Paseo Arts District, The object, a bizarre concrete block weighs several hundred pounds. A bronze plaque attached to the monument bears these words, “In the Year of Our Lord 2012 Creer Pipi claimed this land for Azathoth.” Investigation proved the plaque had writing identified as "Gallifrayan" on the back. No translation. A "Franco" and "Merced" were overheard speaking about the block. They drove a rented car. The restaurant sold the block on evil-bay. It was bought by the above people who eventually allowed it to be examined. While nothing concussive was discovered it ended, more or less, with an encounter in James Smythes office with someone called "The Doctor". No immediate threat was ever identified associated wit with the block. However, as usual, several were located not associated with the block including a Lich "living" in an old store. ''Meta: This was prompted by an actual event. The block and restaurant are real.'' Vista City Public Order -- 2013 A ball of light is turning Tanuki into Humans. Three victims in three days. The magic involved proves extremely fragile and all victims are recovered in a matter of under and hour from the event. One in the VCPD headquarters and two at the Temple of Blackmane. Investigation leads to Richard Head, a known racist Asshole and member of the Vista City Moral Guardians The normally brash and cocky Head had been turned into a Mouse but was using the artifact anyway, a wand that promised to turn Tanuki into nice safe humans. The incident get more press after attention that did the actual event. The Tanuki community wanted Head nailed to the wall. Team Maroon painted him as the victim of a vicious magical attack. Head was allowed to plea and was sent for a year to Ring Lake Ranch, more treatment center than prison. The nature of the mousing artifacts is learned, a regenerating non sentient entity of Primal that makes the things in the vicinity of those that might take a bargain too good to be true. Cleo MacAllaster is recruited to do a number of PSAs on why you don't do that. '''''Meta: The name anticipated race riots. The Characters were much more efficient than that. Vista City Magic of Blackstone -- 2014 The police called to make a welfare check. The victim was found sitting on his couch in a typical bachelor's apartment. He is wearing a Halloween grade top hat and "satin" cape. In his hands is a flat game box "The Magic World of Blackstone: Beginners Edition" The only wound is a burn mark on the right temple. The DB is James Joslyn. 21, male Caucasian. A student at Northern California Polytechnic. Investigation proves the cause of death was a modified phaser on extra heavy stun right against the temple. Bobby Darren is pegged as the killer. He has the phaser, bought the magic game. He figured that Joslyn's girlfriend Ranya would look to him if Joslyn was out of the way. He is sentenced to Life in Prison for Murder One. In spite of the manufactured scene no anti-magic forces or feeling were involved. As a result of the case a database of phaser effects is being assembled. Doubtless gruesome studies with "Human analogs" is in order. There are also calls for methods to trace phaser usage. State Congress critter Barney Flute promised ill considered legislation soon. Vista City Howling Crypt -- 2014 Coyotes are gathering around a crypt "HARKER" in the Eternal Elms Cemetery to howl at the rising of the Moon. ''Harker: The crypt was built in 1910. The first interned was Christa Harker in 1912, the wife of railroad executive Tony Harker. She died after giving birth at the tender age of 19.'' In the years after this Tony Harker is said to have gone over the deep end. He spent money on mediums, and mad schemes. Things were done to the crypt that there are no record to indicate what was done. It is said that many objects when in and none ever came out. At last he was seen to enter the crypt and did not come out. On checking the crypt cemetery workings found the locks and latches had been removed. The door was a solid slab of stone with no hinge or handle. A note on Tony Harker's desk stated he would be with Cristina one way or the other. She would come to him, or he would go to her. He didn't not care which. Tony Harker was never seen again. Police have broken down the door and descended sixty feet below the ground to an iron puzzle door. Beyond the door is a giant clock work that includes a clearly hazardous maze to the bottom of the unexpected underground chamber. A second door is found there a standard ship's watertight door with the handle broken off. Within is another chamber. A huge shaft comes through the wall over head and leads to a complex machine in the middle of the room. Various parts turn and spin. Energies crackle and flow among the parts. Two crystal coffins stand at a 70 degree angle. They are connected by various wires and conduits. Above them is the face of an extremely complex clock that shows everything from seconds to planetary movement. All the slower hands are nearly to the zenith of their travel. Within the crystal coffins are two people. A man of troubled features and a woman of exquisite beauty. Piled around the room is loot. Art objects, gold and sliver coins On the floor in front of the man's coffin is a book. Under Investigation Vista City Wicked Thoughts -- 2014 Jennifer Ashby has an atypical stroke that proves to be caused by malevolent magic. Research indicates she is not the only Enlightened woman so afflicted. The culprit turned up to be Pat Robinovich once again calling down God's wrath on those that he does not have the religious pay grade to condemn. This time, with the rising magic the dark god Dagon answered him. By the Time Jennifer Ashby got to Robinovich he had already called William Cracker. He recognized that he was in deep dodo and sought help. As of a result of that help, and Jen getting to him first he will get to retire from public life, not push up daisies. Category:Games Category:VCPD Category:Bureau 13 Category:Supernatural Category:Technology